Estar contigo
by Michelle Z
Summary: Inspirada en una canción con el mismo nombre, (pequeñas ideas que estoy desarrollando para lidiar con mi bloqueo)


**Estar contigo**

No podía dejar de observarla, estaba leyendo un libro ajena a mi acosadora mirada porque si después de un par de horas observándola había llegado a la conclusión que era un sucio acosador. Claro me excusaba en que era un ángel hermosa totalmente así que obviamente todos en la biblioteca desviaban más de una vez su mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Siempre venía a la misma hora cada día y se quedaba casi toda la tarde leyendo un libro, llegue a la conclusión que estaba en la universidad y o era una aficionada a las novelas románticas o estudiaba literatura. ¿Sera una romántica empedernida? Posiblemente…

De nuevo la observe, un chico se había acercado a ella interrumpiendo su lectura, la vi suspirar y contestarle algo a lo que él se retiró dejándola sola, no era nuevo que se le acercaran a hablarle pero también que ella los rechazaba categóricamente, por eso dudaba en acercarme a ella, pero todos los días era una lucha interna quería estar cerca de ella, escuchar su voz, su risa, porque si una vez la escuche y caí preso del encanto, si pensaba que parecía un ángel al escucharla hablar y reír lo confirme, era un ángel enviado a torturar a los seres humanos, inalcanzable pero completamente irresistible.

Su mirada se desvió del libro y me observo solo fueron unos segundos suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encontraran pero no para poder actuar, siempre una vez después de horas observándola ella me miraba y eso alimentaba mis esperanzas pero no lo suficiente para acercarme a ella y tal vez sufrir un rechazo como los demás.

Miro su reloj era la señal ya se iría y pasaría otro día mas sin ella, suspire un poco frustrado cada día venia decidido a hablar con ella pero perdía en cuanto la veía.

Me levante sin esperar a que ella se fuera primero lo cual era algo extraño rompía mi rutina pero estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan débil.

Camine a dejar el libro que fingía leer para poder irme a mi trabajo.

Perdón- alguien choco conmigo mientras salía de la biblioteca, cuál fue mi sorpresa al percatarme que era ella mi dulce ángel.

Disculpe señorita no me fije por donde iba- le dije cortésmente, las palabras huían de mi era mi oportunidad y no sabía que decir.

Bella -ofreció su mano tímidamente, un lindo rubor encendió sus mejillas.

Edward- tome su mano, era todo y más de lo que había podido imaginar, ella era tan suave tan delicada. No quería soltarla pero sabía que estaba siendo un poco perturbador por la forma en que no la soltaba y que la observaba.

La culpa fue mía no me fije por donde iba, tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde-me dijo tímidamente.

Si no es muy raro podría pasar dejándote, mi trabajo está cerca de la universidad- dije atropelladamente.

Como sabes que estoy en la universidad? -me dijo mi ángel

Por la hora?-me sentí un tonto sabría que la observo como un enfermo todos los días

Oh, cierto disculpa y me encantaría claro si no es mucha molestia-me sonrojo de nuevo, ese rubor seria mi muerte.

Claro que no es molestia, vamos-la guie a mi auto me sentía inquieto, compartir mi modesto auto con ella era solo un sueño para mí, tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al parecer.

Sabes te he estado observando y siempre me estas mirando-me dijo y yo me quede en shock, seguro pensaría que soy un acosador.

Lo siento, no quería incomodarte -le dije con pena, no quería que fuera la última vez que la tuviera tan cerca era una dulce tortura.

No lo haces -me dijo con otra tonalidad de rubor diferente, gruñí un poco- en realidad me gusta.

De verdad? -eso sí que fue un shock para mí, no esperaba que dijera eso, ella asintió a mi pregunta.

Sabía que era ahora o nunca, era mi oportunidad, tome un mechón de su cabello y lo puse detrás de su rostro -Bella te gustaría salir conmigo después de clases, a tomar un café o algo? Tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría llegar a conocerte, estar contigo…- deje la frase colgando en el aire ella asintió tímidamente, la vida me sonreía y haría todo lo imposible para que esto funcionará…

Que les parecio? Se merece un review?

Besos nenas


End file.
